


Moriarty?

by ShippingAllDayEveryDay (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor John, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Slight Pain Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShippingAllDayEveryDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty has always been seen as a criminal, a consulting one, but if you were to compare him to Sherlock Homes you would be right and so very wrong. John Watson made the mistake of seeing them as equal opponents, and this is what happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The biggest mistake John ever made was underestimating Moriarty. He didn't know he was when he compared him to Sherlock, but unfortunately things didn't end so well for him, or did they?

The day started as any other. For once it was a calm day. they didn't have any cases to do and Sherlock wasn't blowing up the kitchen or shooting holes in the wall. John figured that he could try to get Sherlock to eat by buying his favorite take out, so he headed out to pick it up. That was his first mistake. 

Walking down the street John saw a car idling. Assuming it was Mycroft, he let his guard down. Mistake number two. As he approached the car, a man walking beside him took advantage of his distraction and sunk a needle into his neck, effectively drugging him. As he was drifting off, the last thing John saw was the car door opening and heard a voice say, " Welcome home Johnny boy."


	2. ...What?

Waking up, John was in a daze. He was in a strange room and didn't know where he was. Thinking back the last thing he could remember was....Moriarty. Fuck. He was screwed. 

"Well, well it looks like you're up Johnny boy!" Moriarty exclaimed walking into the room. John went on high alert, not knowing what the criminal had planned. "What do you want?" "Tsk, tsk. That's no way you should talk to your superiors."

Pulling a pair of handcuffs out of seemingly nowhere, Moriarty attached both of John's hands to the headboard of the bed. "Daddy's bored John, and I figured getting a pet would entertain me. After all, Sherlock wasn't using you, now was he? You don't have to worry though, I'll take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me, sod off! I don't want to be in one of your games and I am not a plaything!"John growls, struggling to get out of the handcuffs while managing to kick the lunatic in his side.

"You really shouldn't have done that Johnny boy~!" Moriarty says in a sing song voice. He pulls out a knife and runs it against John's throat. "This could go one of two ways, you could be a good boy for Daddy and I'll allow you to stay in one of my spare flats while I have fun messing with Sherly, or if you continue struggling, I'll make sure that you never see the light of day ever again. Pick your poison." 

John stopped attempting to sever off his own hand and looked at Moriarty. "Sherlock will get you for this." 

"Oh, sweetie, no he won't. You see he's still in denial about having human emotions, but everyone knows how much he cares for you. With you gone, it will be a truly entertaining site to watch, how he falls apart. You'll always be a pawn as long as you're associated with him, but I can make you into someone much better."

"You'll never change me, and you're wrong about him."

"Sure Johnny boy. I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I have a meeting, so I'll see you later. Bye~!"

"Wait! Can't you at least uncuff me?"

"You've been a bad boy, enjoy your punishment. I'll be back in 5 hours, and remember, it could be so worse than this."

The door closed as Moriarty left and John couldn't help thinking that he was thoroughly and utterly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a ittle crazy, but I wanted to get a chapter up today. I promise they will get better.


	3. The Game Is On

Sitting on the bed John wondered what he was going to do. There was nothing he could really do, being stuck handcuffed to the headboard. "What have I done to deserve this?" John asked himself.

Hours later after drifting in and out of sleep, John heard the door open. Before he could open his eyes, he felt a needle poking into his arm. "Things will be much better John. You just need to forget."

Thinking is too hard, I can't move, can't, can't see. What's happening....

Waking up, John opens his eyes to see a man sitting at his bedside. "Excuse me, but who are you, and who am I?"

"Oh, you poor thing, the doctors said that you would have some memory loss, after all you did get hit pretty hard."

"Hit? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I'm your boyfriend. Jim. Don't you remember me? And yes, hit. you were in a car crash, and your head smashed right into the door window. You've been out for almost a month."

"I don't remember a car crash. I remember your face though."

"It's alright darling, just go back to sleep, you'll remember eventually."

"Okay."

*Moriarty's POV*

This is working better than expected. Poor little Johnny isn't going to remember anything about his life with Sherlock. All he'll remember is me. Oh, this is going to be a fun game.


	4. New Memories

Losing ones memory can be difficult. You never quite know who to trust or what to do. This was the case with John.

Everyday Jim came to visit him and insisted that he was his boyfriend. John can't remember ever having a boyfriend or even liking boys. However the conviction with which Jim told him made him question himself. When released from the hospital, Jim insisted that John stay with him and since he had no where else to go, he went with him. 

Eventually John started to care for Jim. When John was in the hospital he would bring him flowers, and when he got out, he let him stay with him and took care of him anyway he could. However John couldn't help but feel like a pet that Jim was pampering. The conversation they had about it made John more content with being Jim's pet though.

"Why are you so insistent of taking care of me. I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself."

"Daddy just wants to spoil his pet, what's the harm in that?"

"I'm not your pet!"

"Oh, really?"

Jim moved quickly and pinned John to the nearest wall. "I can take care of you in so many ways Johnny boy, why don't you let me?"

John stared at Jim. He couldn't believe what was happening, more so, he couldn't believe he was getting turned on by this. 

"Come on Johnny boy, make your decision, I won't do anything until you say you want it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Baby cliff hanger, you're welcome.


	5. Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to jaimistoryteller for commenting on every chapter, thanks for giving me a purpose to get out the next chapter as soon as possible!

John looked into Jim's eyes. Did he really trust this guy? He knew the answer was yes, yes he did. 

"Yes. Yes Jim, I want you to take care of me."

Jim growled and captured John's lips in a heated kiss. Soon tongues were involved and John couldn't even remember why he would want to fight this. 

Jim led John to his bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. He started giving John a show by slowly stripping off his clothes. John couldn't help but stare as layers were taken off and more skin was being shown. Jim had ivory skin that looked smooth and perfect. His chest was hairless and he had a slightly defined six pack. 

When he got down to his boxers, they where straining around his erection. John couldn't help but get harder at the sight. Jim crawled onto the bed and straddled John. "Daddy's going to take good care of you." Jim said then leaned down to kiss John. He started at John's mouth and slowly started to trail kisses down John's neck.

At this point John was a withering mess and the sensations going through him were overwhelming. When Jim got to the crook between John's neck and shoulder he bit down. Hard. John let out a moan and started to grind against Jim. 

"So, my pet likes pain, good to know." Jim moved one of his hands to massage John's erection. John whined and thrusted against Jim's palm. "This is going to be a fun night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this will be in another chapter, I don't have much time to type and I am writing this in my cosmetology class, so I don't want to get into it too much. The next part should be out tomorrow, thanks for reading and commenting!


	6. Ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!

John was very greedy. Jim liked this about him. Even with four fingers shoved up his ass he was still begging for more. 

"Jim! Jim, more! Please, please give me your cock, please!"

Jim loved his eager boy.

Deciding to get right into it, Jim slicked himself up and without a warning, thrusted straight into John. John's moans could be heard from miles away. 

"Jim, Jim!"

"It's okay baby boy, Daddy's got you."

"Jim~!"

John was uncontrollably thrusting up against Jim. The pleasure flowing through him was overwhelming. 

"You gonna cum for me John?"

"Yes! Please Jim, please!"

"Only if you ask properly."

John looked into Jim's eyes." Please Daddy, please let me cum."

Jim groaned and sped up his thrusts and started to jerk John off. 

"Jim, JIM!" John screamed as he came. White filled his vision and he passed out.

"Johnny boy, you have no idea how much I am going to ruin you."


	7. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeyyyy *overwhelming guilt* sorry about the long wait ^^'  
> Recommended song for this story: Hurt Me by Låpsley

John got easily settled into his life with Jim. He spent his days alone in their flat while Jim was at work, doing mundane things like cooking and cleaning. When Jim came home they would have dinner together and do anything from fucking to watching movies. 

Memories were still a web of confusion for John. He often had flashes of random things every now and then, but Jim said he would remember eventually, so John didn't worry.

Jim was one of the best things to ever happen to John, and he couldn't be happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim had just got home and they were eating dinner when the front door was fiercely pounded on. Seconds later the door swung open. "John. John your okay." A very strange man started walking towards him. "Who? Who are you?" John asked while slowly inching towards Jim.

"What? Alright stop playing jokes John. It's time to come home." "I'm not playing jokes, I don't know who you are. I think it's best if you leave or else I'll be forced to call the cops. Right Jim?" 

***Jim's POV****

"Of course, sweetie.." He said smirking and looking straight into Sherlock's eyes. "You should go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas on how you want this story to go, please let me know!!! No matter what John and Moriarty are going to stay together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK. A bit of kinky sex for the wait.

*John's POV*  
After the strange man left the night continued as normal, except Jim was smiling more. "Why are you smiling so much?" I asked. "Don't worry about it. How about we don't worry about dishes for now and head to the bedroom" Jim suggested. "Sure" I said. 

We headed to the bedroom and as soon as we got in Jim immediately threw me onto the bed. "Don't move" he said while walking towards the closet. I couldn't see everything he picked out, but I could see a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. 'Oh, so it's going to be one of those nights" I thought with a smile on my face. 

Jim headed over and grabbed my hands. "You know what we're doing tonight, right? You know your words?" He asked. "Green for good, yellow for we need to slow down, or I need to take a break, and red for stop." "Good boy"

"Strip" he commanded. I couldn't get out of my clothes fast enough. I tripped over my jeans when taking them off and I could see him smiling. As soon as I was completely naked he handcuffed me to the headboard and tied the blindfold around my eyes. We started kissing and I could just feel myself get more and more worked up. I started grinding up into his stomach to get some relief. "Ah, ah come on, I thought you knew better than that by now" he said. I whined as he moved away from me and I could hear him moving around. 

He came back and put a cock ring on me. "We're going to teach you some patience today."I couldn't help but arch up into his touch as he stroked up and down chest, pausing to play with my nipples. If I wasn't worked up before, I was now. I could hear him open something up and before I knew it he had a finger at my entrance. He started fingering me open, going from 1 to 3 in seemingly no time. I was a mess. All I could do was moan and groan. Calls of "Jim" and "Daddy please" came out regularly. He took out his fingers and put something in me. It wasn't his cock, but it felt like a dildo. 

"Lets see how long you last." Next thing I know it starts vibrating. He must of set it all the way to the highest setting. All I know is it feels so good, too good in fact. With the ring on, I couldn't come, and I could already feel the pressure start building up. "Daddy please, please let me come, pleeaassee." "How about I do something to quiet you." He took off his pants and underwear and straddled my chest. "Open up Johnny." 

Minutes or hours pasted by and all I could do was keep sucking on his cock and try to ignore how the vibrations were making me feel. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. When he took his dick out for a second to let me breathe, I immediately started pleading with him. "Please, I'll do anything. I'm yours, all yours, just please let me come." Jim looks me in the eye for a second. "That's right isn't it. You're all mine. You would never leave me." "Exactly, please Daddy!!!"

Moriarty moved and took the vibrator out of my ass. He replaced it with his cock and started fucking me hard and fast. He reached down and took the ring off of me. "Come baby, cum for your Daddy" "Yes!" I screamed as I finally climaxed. I could faintly feel him fill me up, but all I could think of was how good I felt. I floated off into sleep before I knew it, feeling so content.

*Jim's POV* 

'He's finally mine'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments guilt me into posting


	9. Sorry

Hey guys, so I am not going to finish this work. I'm so sorry. I know you guys want more, but i just don't have the time for it. I'm going to orphan this in a few days so then someone else can finish it. If you want to finish it, just comment on here and I'll make sure you get it before I give it to the masses. Thank you guys for supporting this and again I'm sorry.


End file.
